leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ornn/Trivia
General * Ornn's dance references dance during the song . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * The language used in the musical accompaniment for The Path To Hearth-Home is described, in-universe, as "Ancient Freljordian".http://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/2017/08/ask-riot-pro-patches-and-riven-balance/ It is based on Old Norse, and can be mostly understood by , like Icelanders, Norwegians, Danes, Swedes, etc. & to a lesser extent like English, Germans, Netherlanders, etc. ** The singer is mother Layka, voiced by Norwegian-Swedish composer Christine Hals, who has worked on Disney's cartoon soundtracks;Christine singing ** Ancient Freljordian is linguistically related to the Runeterran lingua franca (real-life English), due to in-universe cognates. * Ornn is a pre-Freljordian theonym, with forgotten meaning;https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/12/naming-new-champions/ ** Ornn resembles Old Norse verb ᚢᛉᚾᚨ "to warm up" < Proto-Germanic *uznanan < *Hus-n̥eh₂-''.Guus Kroonen, ''Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 563 * The of and his may be referencing: ** Thor's goats ; ** The Indo-European pastoral god(s). * In-universe, Ornn names after the verb; vice-versa in reality. Development * was in development as early as 2013. Some of the earliest concepts by Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith portrayed him as a duo champion, a lava hog, a lava giant, and a lava frog. * During development, he was called Living Forge or Blacksmith.Ask Riot * Ornn Prototypes: ** An ultimate that spawned a volcano which erupted boulders he could charge into, causing them to explode.Squad5's Reddit post ** An ability that upgrades to his hammer into a different weapon for a set number of autoattacks: he could either extra hammer it for AOE, refine it into a blade for piercing damage, or make it an axe for some CC.FauxSchizzle's Reddit post Lore ;General * crafted many things: ** The Howling Abyss and the bridge that was constructed above it. ** that later came to be wielded by .Reav3 goads speculation ** A fork that later came to be wielded as a trident by a mer-king, likely the king of the Marai. * is the physical form of the Great Spirit of the Ram, as such spirit walkers like can harness a bit of his primal spirit magic. ;Path To Hearth-Home Obscured behind Ornn's teaser poem, additional information regarding the champion's background is revealed. Each localization (language) reveals different information. * ** "One, there were Three Sisters (...) However, did not care to (...) reasons, and he did not (...) journeying many days." ** "(...) possibly ever (...) Ornn agreed, but (...) bridge." ** "So Ornn (...) Also, he had planned (...) When Ornn was finished with the tren(...)word. For he had already said far too much to them." ** "Then he turned east and threw his (...) in the Great Sea. Some say, later, a mer-k (king? kind?) (...) sea-bottom, and still uses it to rule his Kingdom." * translated by Necrozard ** He likes to eat spicy cherries. * translated by AngelOfPorn265 ** "Simply the quality (...) At home" ** "Ornn would have a special desire (...) He made a spade for himself (...) And a fork." ** "It gave him the power of (...) Origin of changes. He looked at the Land (...) Of his K(...)was and nodded. It was good." * translated by AngelOfPorn265 ** "It was fault(...)Even if(...) ** Why never told him the(...)because I told that(...) ** "'(...)I like my job', said Ornn(...)" ** "Where(...)its covered" ** "When Ornn was exhausted he wished(...)And the Earth answered to him opening up a flaming(...)throwing her heart." * translated by LordGoopy ** "If you had seen the metal This material, as it was (...) But would work only and (...) The third sister (...) The Bridge." ** "With that bad/evil/wrong through the (...) Ornn who/whom/that (...)." ** "Forge (...) accord/according to (...) Build (...)" ** "Meanwhile (...) shovel/shoves/digs so (...) In the darkness." ** "Then he turned to the east, where he threw his (...) His(?). In the . It landed in the Great Sea. Some say that (...) Powerful trident at the bottom of the sea, and still uses it to ." * translated by AngelOfPorn265 ** "She fell into the Bottom of the Great(...)Found a powerful Trident and till this time with its(...)" ** "Except that he still(...)After the Job was done Orn left the three(...) Quotes * }} is a play on a lyric from the song . * }} is an old Southern-American catchphrase. * }} is a quote from the announcer in . * Ornn shares quotes with: ** |Kayle}} Skins ; * He was probably inspired by the Pre-Greek god , as well as his Etrusco-Roman . ** The Greeks' & Romans' cousins also preserved traces of an Indo-European smith god, as in Indic & Germanic . ; * He was probably inspired by , the Indo-European god of , rain, storm, lightning & thunder, etc. * He resembles both and from the series. Relations * had thousands of followers who were known as the Hearthblood. They were all killed as a result of the fight between Ornn and Volibear. * was the firstborn of the Frejlordian demigod spirits. His siblings include , , and numerous others such as the "Seal Sister". ** Ornn hasn't talked to Anivia ever since she accidentally burnt down his Horn Hall (although he doesn't know she was responsible for it as he slept through the fire). ** Volibear wanted Ornn to craft weapons and armor for his army for a yet unknown war, but he refused, as such Volibear ordered him to tell the Hearthblood to do it, but he refused again in anger. Finaly in an attempt to provoke Ornn, Volibear took a piece of armor from the forge, resulting in them fighting for eight days. Ornn retreated into hiding after the fight after he saw all the death caused between a clash of demigods, and this led many to believe he had died off. * dug out the Howling Abyss at the request of Serylda ( ancestor), Avarosa ( ancestor) and . pl:Ornn/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Champion trivia